Deepscorn Hollow (Location)
Deepscorn Hollow is a cave and house added by The Vile Lair official plug-in. It has two entrances (main entrance pictured) and comprises four sections. There are also four leveled caches in the form of sacks that the previous owner left behind hidden throughout the cave. Sublocations Deepscorn Hollow The main entrance leads to the first section known as Deepscorn Hollow and is made up of three rooms. The middle room, once upgraded, serves as a garden, which will include the deadly chokeberry vines of Morrowind. The room to the east of the entrance contains an empty chest titled "Victim's Loot Chest." Once the Dark Minion upgrade has been purchased this room will house the Hero's Dark Minion when he hasn't been sent out to murder in the name of Sithis. When he returns from his murderous mission he will deposit the loot of his victims in the aforementioned chest. The last room, to the west of the entrance, will contain chests, crates, and barrels for storage once upgraded. There is a concealed chest in the room called Greywyn's Poison Supply. It contains a few Weak Poisons, and many Strong Poisons. The first of Greywyn's caches can be found next to the cave wall almost straight across the garden room from the main entrance. Easter Egg *The well outside, above the garden has a suspended bucket. Strike the bucket (arrow or explosive spell) and a small amount of coins will scatter. There is roughly 50 gold in the bucket. Deepscorn Cloister The second section of Deepscorn Hollow contains three rooms once again, as well as the secondary entrance to Deepscorn Hollow. The first room is less of a room and more of a "hub," but contains two shelves and two benches. The second room to the south is the Font of Renewal, containing an altar in the middle inside a pool of water, and in the northeast corner of the room three veins of purgeblood salts. The last room, to the west, is a small cave structure that will serve as the Cattle Cell once upgraded, where vampiric players may feed on a sleeping prisoner. Two of Greywyn's caches can be found in the Cloister, one just behind the bars of the cattle cell, and the other inside the water next to the base of the font of renewal. Deepscorn Bastion The Bastion comprises a study room, a bedroom, and a dining room. When upgraded, the study room will house over a dozen books, including three or four skill books. The bedroom will be given a coffin (for sleeping), two drawers, a jewelry box, a desk and a shelf when upgraded. The desk has a respawning sprig of nirnroot. Once all upgrades have been purchased from Rowley Eardwulf, Greywyn's Armoire will be placed in the bedroom as well. It contains the Raiment of the Crimson Scar. The dining room can also be upgraded. Deepscorn Shrine The pinnacle of Deepscorn Hollow, the last section contains the only Shrine of Sithis in the game. The shrine is activated by purchasing the Ichor of Sithis and filling the basin at the base of the shrine with it. Those whose nature is dark and infamous can pray at the shrine and be blessed by the Dread Father. There are two treasures located in the shrine, a jewelry box on the base of the Shrine contains a Daedric dagger called the Crimson Eviscerator. The second is tricky to find. Stop on the flat area in the middle of the stairs and turn left. You should see a bag lying on top of the small waterfall. This is Greywyn's Final Cache, which usually contains a magic ring and some gold and jewels based on your character's level. Appearances * ru:Пещера Глубокое Презрение (локация) Category:Oblivion: Houses Category:Oblivion: Caves Category:Oblivion: Blackwood Locations Category:The Vile Lair